Talk:Vera Moray/@comment-28172712-20160812235732/@comment-28172712-20160819233708
Good point, I hadn't considered that! However, I have been doing experiments with that fight, and have come to the conclusion again that she has a supernatural sight ability. First of all, during her little speech after you agree to help Slackjaw, she can follow you perfectly, even if you blink. Second, after the fight begins, she appears to have a normal viewing cone as far as detecting you despite not having a viewing cone when you look at her in Dark Vision (which also proves she is, in fact, blind). Third, she appears to be able to hear only like a normal character (hitting the blade on the ground/wall or running/walking without boot stealth upgrade). Fourth, she can't smell you like a wolfhound (360 degree sense, or so the wiki says) because you can stand behind her without being noticed. Fifth, she's alerted to you in four situations as far as I can tell: you harm her, you are in what would be her viewing cone, you make a sound, or you take the key. Sixth, she cannot see you through walls. Because of these reasons, I believe she has one of two abilities. The first possibility is Void Gaze level 1. With this power, you can see in the dark and can see bone charms and runes, but cannot see people or objects through walls. Granny Rags can see you despite being blind (akin to seeing in the dark) but cannot see you through the walls. I have no proof as to wether or not she can see runes and bone charms but considering her ability to create runes and her particular love for them, it is not an unreasonable assumption. The other possibility is an ability we do not know that would be very similar to Void Gaze level 1. I say this because I recall Granny Rags saying that she has "The Sight", (it was capitalized in the captions). Does anyone else recall this, because I don't have proof of this dialogue line's existence. Aside from this evidence, I noticed two other pieces of information. First, once she is alerted to your presence, she stands up straight and doesn't return to an unaltered state no matter what you do (hide, blink, bend time, or possession), but instead she returns to her unalerted state when one of two things happens: either she returns to her hunched position (when this happens, I can't tell) and teleports or when she calls upon the mist again (unless you are standing directly in front of her when she does this). Second thing I noticed, when she is on her mark on the metal grate, she seems to have a 180 degree sightlines! She was staring straight forward and I was directly at her side, but she still noticed me (the reason this doesn't upset my theory is because it appears to only happen in that particular spot). Sorry for the long post! I hope someone found the information useful, and I hope someone else tests it too because something isn't true unless it can be successfully repeated multiple times!